United Earth
United Earth is one of the founding Member States of the United Federation of Planets, created initially as a planetary nation-state through the unification of Earth with the signing of the Traité d'Unification in Paris in 2130. (novel: Articles of the Federation) United Earth is headed by a President (novel: Starfleet: Year One), and a Prime Minister. (Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Eleven Hours Out") Members of the United Earth Cabinet receive the title of "Minister." (''ENT'' episodes "Demons," "Terra Prime", ENT novel: The Good That Men Do.) In 2160, the United Earth President's office was located in San Francisco. (Starfleet: Year One) United Earth was responsible for the creation of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. (''ENT'' episodes "Demons" and "Terra Prime".) United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels began the initial talks the previous year and presided over the signing of the Coalition Compact; United Earth Interior Minister Haroun al-Rashid, who would later go on to serve as one of the United Federation of Planets's earliest presidents, was also a significant representative in the Coalition talks. (ENT novel: The Good That Men Do.) After fighting a war with the Romulan Star Empire, it was one of the five founding states of the Federation, with its citizens being amongst the primary architects of the Articles of the Federation. Earth Surface Forces served as the domestic security organization for the planet through the early part of the 23rd century. (TOS novel: The Final Reflection) The leaders of the United Earth civil government were criticized by investigators for their inaction during "the Leyton Affair" in 2372. ( : The Insolence of Office) :References to Earth security forces being 'federalized' by President Jaresh-Inyo in "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost" were originally intended to appear, but were cut for time. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron14.txt :It is not unusual for United Earth to have both a President and a Prime Minister. In real world governments which have such a system, the President is typically the head of state, and the Prime Minister is the head of government. High-Ranking United Earth Officials * Lydia Littlejohn - President of United Earth c. 2161 * Nathan Samuels - Prime Minister of United Earth, c. 2155 * Haroun al-Rashid - United Earth Interior Minister, c. 2155 * Thomas Vanderbilt - United Earth Defense Minister, c. 2155 Territory Planets *Earth *Luna *Mars *Terra Nova *Vega IX *Alpha III *Alpha V *Deneva *Calder II *Gault *Tarod IX *Caldos II *Altair VI *Berengaria VII Stars and Star systems *Sol System *Alpha Centauri *Proxima Centauri *Vega System *Deneva System *Tau Ceti *Terra Nova Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline where the attack on San Francisco by Terra Prime was successful, the Isolationist Party took control of Earth’s parliament, and in 2161, opted not to have the United Earth join in an alliance with the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. Instead, United Earth remained an independent stellar power well into the mid 23rd century and significant rival of the Interstellar Coalition, the union eventually formed by the coming together of the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites and Denobulans. In this timeline, United Earth exploited ideological and philosophical differences on Halka and in the Rigel star system so as to continue its mining operations unopposed; the exploitation was the cause of much heated debate when Humans petitioned to join the Interstellar Coalition in 2264. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) As of 2264, colony worlds of United Earth included Mars, Vega colony, Aldebaran Colony, Benecia Colony, Ivor Prime, Tarsus IV and Epsilon Canaris III. Secessionist or independence movements existed (or had existed) on worlds such as Mars and Epsilon Canaris III; however, they were quickly quelled by the government of United Earth. In addition to colony worlds, United Earth, by the mid 23rd century, had spheres of influence which included Canopus Planet, Halka, Neural, Rigel IV, Rigel V, and Rigel VII. Background Canonical information on the dating of the establishment of United Earth is somewhat contradictory and unclear. The [[Star Trek: The Next Generation|''TNG]] episode "Attached" mentions the year 2150 as the date all Earth's nation-states joined a global government, while the movie Star Trek: First Contact suggests a united world government was established in 2113. Adding to the confusion, Articles of the Federation states that "all the governments" on Earth signed the treaty in Paris "two hundred and fifty years ago" (i.e. 2130). Presumably, the establishment of a truly united Earth was an evolutionary process.'' The capital city of United Earth is speculated to be San Francisco based upon the UE President's office being located in that city in ''Starfleet: Year One. Aspects of that novel have been contradicted by the television series Star Trek: Enterprise, but reference to United Earth President Lydia Littlejohn in The Future Begins establishes that the United Earth Presidency, and thus, presumably, details of the presidency established in that novel, exists within the standard novel continuity.'' Connections External links * Category:Earth Category:Federation Member States Category:Alpha Quadrant States